


paper love

by fabulousfairytales



Series: schmico AU ville [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, matching outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Office AU. Hearing the gossip in the office's kitchen, Levi notices that one of his coworker's been copying him. However, he wasn't copying Levi intentionally.





	paper love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So with one day of delay, I finally made it! It's here! And I hope you like it! [schmittlevi](http://schmittlevi.tumblr.com/) betaed again, as usual, so thanks boo!! ♥

­­­Levi hadn’t noticed, until he heard the gossip in the office kitchen. It’s not like he was eavesdropping on Katrina and Ellie. No. He really wasn’t. But at this time of the day, they usually just went for their coffee, staying in the kitchen for 90 seconds exactly until they left again. Which is why Levi just waited it out in the hallway, so he wouldn’t get roped into their spiral of gossip.

“They’re matching almost every day, isn’t that weird?”

Katrina nodded in agreement. “Do they even know each other? Nico works in IT while Schmitt’s up here in HR. I mean I guess they have met, but besides for the interview, I’m not sure they even interacted before.”

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s so weird,” Ellie chuckled.

Levi frowned. What were they on about? It’s just a coincidence that they were sometimes wearing the same color. Everybody matches sometimes. It happens. He shook his head and tried to forget about it.

But then he started paying attention to it.

Since Nico was working in IT, they didn’t see each other that often, except for when both of them were taking their lunch break at the same time and happened to sit in the cafeteria.

The first week, he only saw him twice, but on both occasions, he was wearing blue sweaters, just like himself. He also noticed that they were both eating the same thing, but that wasn’t really what freaked him out as the cafeteria food was quite crappy and the fries and burger usually were a safe bet.

No, what freaked him out, was week number two. On the one day that Levi had brought leftovers for lunch, Nico did too. And he brought the same damn thing. He brought spaghetti.  How was that even possible? But also, it just happened once.

Except it didn’t. It happened every single time Levi decided to bring leftovers. Every. Single. Time. And it’s not like he could just go over and order him to stop copying him, because how was he supposed to know what Levi would be wearing or eating?

Another thing that happened during week two was that Nico had noticed that Levi’s been staring at him. Which was when he noticed that they were wearing and eating the same thing. And he hated it. He absolutely hated it. But the guy was also cute, like very cute, so he couldn’t stay mad for long.

At the beginning of the following week, Nico sat down next to the cute guy. He gave him a charming smile before he looked at the guy’s lunch.

“Peanut butter sandwich?”

Levi looked up in surprise. It was him.

“Y-yeah. I guess… you too?” He asked. Okay why would he say that? As if he had some sort of x-ray vision for lunch? He probably hadn’t even noticed that they were matching all the time.

However, Nico chuckled. “Yeah. I do. With raspberry jam.”

“Oh, I – I got that too,” Levi grinned.

“What a surprise.” Nico returned the grin as he turned his body, to face him.

“So, you noticed it too, huh?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed. And for a moment, they just looked at each other. “It’s a little weird, though,” he added as he huffed out a laugh.

“Yeah, it is,” Levi agreed as he too was laughing now. This whole situation was weird, and Levi didn’t really know how to handle it, but at least Nico was nice, so he didn’t have to worry too much.

“You don’t have some sort of secret tracker attached to my clothes, right?” Nico was snorting at that while shaking his head in negation.

“Oh god no.”  He laughed again as he got out his sandwich from his lunchbox. They both ate in comfortable silence, and after that day, sitting together in the cafeteria became their thing.

On the rare days on which they couldn’t eat together, they would send each other pictures with their lunch. And after a few weeks Nico came up with the idea of meal prepping together on Sundays.

“Uhm I’d love to, but my apartment is kinda crappy right now–“

“That’s not a problem, you can come over to mine. I just got a really gorgeous kitchen island,” Nico offered.

“Oh, well then yeah, I’d love to,” Levi agreed with a wide smile. He ignored the butterflies in his stomach. It was probably from the bad sushi his friends had brought over last night. It tasted like it was a week old.

Sunday didn’t come by fast enough, but eventually, it did. And after Levi woke up and got ready, he took his ingredients and went over to Nico’s. They had both decided that since they wanted to prepare several different things, they should start early, meaning that they could just eat breakfast together. Levi didn’t think that they would need all day to prepare a few meals, but he didn’t mind spending time with Nico. He was nice. Really nice. This was going to be the first time they’d meet outside work and Levi was a little nervous.

“Please don’t fuck it up, please don’t fuck it up,” he whispered to himself as he was sitting in his car, trying to gather up the courage to get out and ring the bell.

“Why are you so nervous? There’s nothing to be nervous about. He’s nice and friendly and has the cutest smile and he’s really hot and oh my god I have a crush on him.” He sunk back into his seat to stare at the roof.

“Of course.” Of course he had to have a crush on the one person in the office that’s been nice to him. It’s not like he didn’t have friends, because he did. They just worked in different departments and had different lunch times. That’s all.

“Okay. You can do it. Just be… chill.” Chill. Sure. When has he ever been chill?

After two more minutes of sitting in his car, Levi finally made it to the door and rang the bell by pushing the button next to Nico’s nameplate.

“Uhm hi. It’s me. Levi.”

“Hey dude. Take the elevator up to 9th floor and walk towards the left corner.”

“Okay, thanks.”

9th floor, huh? Levi was sure that he never was in any apartment that was on the 9th floor. Apartments that high up were usually big and fancy and expensive and the exact opposite of his crammed place. Entering the elevator, he already felt fancier. The big wall mirror was as impressive as it made him feel weird. Why did it have to be so big? Did it have to go down to the floor?

On the other hand, this was the perfect time to check his outfit again. Jacket open or closed? Open. Always open. What about his hair? It looked a little messy, so he ran his hands through it until he was semi-satisfied with it.

When the elevator doors opened, Levi needed a second to remember if it was the left or right corner, but before he could choose one direction, and probably choosing the wrong one, he heard his name. Turning his head around, he noticed an opened door with Nico standing in the doorframe waving at him.

“Oh, hi,” Levi greeted as he approached him.

“Hey,” he replied, his voice a little bit deeper than usually as if he only got up minutes ago. Levi handed him the grocery bag as he took off his shoes.

“You want some slippers?” Nico asked as he put the bag onto the kitchen island.

“Uh – yeah. Yeah, thanks.”

Nico nodded and went to the small shoe rack to give Levi a green pair.

“So, you want coffee? Tea?”

“A coffee. Thank you,” he said with a smile before Nico turned around to walk over to the coffee machine, turning it on. He chuckled when he noticed Levi’s astonished glance.

“You like what you see?” He asked with a grin and winked at him.

“I – uh – I – yes sure,” Levi stuttered as he put on the slippers and followed Nico to the kitchenette, but not without still looking around impressed. The living room was this huge spacious room that was also basically kitchen and dining room. It was nothing he’d ever seen in person before, but it was beautiful. And it was so Nico.

Levi hopped onto one of the barstools and watched Nico prepare some scrambled eggs. They were talking about the latest episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, a show they both enjoyed thoroughly. Levi wanted to help him, but there was nothing to do so he just kept his host entertained.

After they had finished eating and cleaning an hour later, they were about to start cooking so Levi went to the bathroom to wash his hands. On his way back however, he was so baffled by the view of the city, that he didn’t see the small elevation of the floor and thus, tripped and fell. In an attempt to hold onto just anything, he grabbed a glass vase instead of the dinner table and fell just right onto it.

“Shit!” He hissed and looked down at his knee between the glass shards. Those definitely went through his pants and skin as he could see some blood-stained glass on the floor. Before he could even do anything, he heard Nico rushing over to see what happened.

“Oh my– Levi, are you okay?” He asked worried.

“Watch out! There might be glass shards everywhere,” Levi warned him.

“I’ll get the vacuum. Don’t move.”

Nico rushed into another room to get the machine to vacuum the glass shards away. After that, he went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit and came back to find Levi on his couch, looking at his bloody knee.

“I found this.” He held up the kit. “We should check if there’s any glass stuck and then disinfect your knee,” Nico suggested as he walked towards the couch.

“Disinfect? Is your apartment that dirty?” Levi teased.

“No, I even mopped the floor for you.”

“Wow, I feel honored.”

“As you should. And now take off your pants.”

“Wow, somebody is eager to get me out of my pants.”

“Oh, I’ve been waiting since the day we met.” This time, Nico was met with silence making him grin triumphant.

“Now take off your pants so I can look at your knee. But carefully, we don’t want to push any of the glass further into your knee,” he added.

Levi just nodded slowly as he began to unbuckle his belt. Okay, this felt weird. Especially with Nico watching him so intensely. He knew how to get out of a pair of pants, thank you very much. He didn’t know what felt weirder. Doing this slowly or quickly. It he does it quick, it feels like he couldn’t wait to get undressed for Nico, which isn’t really a lie. But if he does it slow, it feels like some sort of striptease? As if he’s putting on a show for Nico, which admittedly he wouldn’t mind doing.

“You need any help with that?” Nico interrupted his thoughts with a smirk, putting a hand on Levi’s thigh and squeezing it lightly. The look on Levi’s face was absolutely hilarious and Nico had a hard time holding his laughter.

“I – I think I learned how to get out of my pants when I was 5 – Ouch.” What was he doing? He just had to get his leg out of his pants and apparently that was too hard for him?

“Wait, let me help you,” Nico said as he ran his hands over Levi’s thigh and under his pants without thinking, lifting up the fabric around the wound so that Levi could slowly pull out his leg. It was only when Levi moved that he noticed, but instead of taking his hand away, he grinned a little and left it there for a few more seconds after Levi had already freed his leg.

“Okay, uhm – put it in my lap and I’ll look if there’s any glass stuck in your knee,” Nico offered as he fished out the tweezers from the first aid kit. Levi just nodded wordlessly and propped up his leg on Nico’s lap as the other man was bending down to take a closer look. After he got all the pieces out, he disinfected the wound and put a bandage around his knee.

“Not to complain, but don’t you think you’re overkilling it a little bit?” Levi asked chuckling. Nico smiled and looked up at him as he finished wrapping the bandage around his knee.

“Only a little bit,” he laughed. “Wait here, I’ll get you some sweatpants. I would throw those away, they’re kinda ruined now and I don’t know if and how much glass is still in there,” he added as he went to his bedroom.

“Oh, uhm okay,” Levi mumbled and put his feet down to the ground again as he was still sitting on Nico’s couch. Pantsless. That’s definitely not how he had envisioned the day to go.

After a few seconds of sitting there, he felt awkward. It was weird sitting in his underwear on Nico’s couch, right? Yeah, it was totally weird. So, he got up and went over to the kitchen island where he decided to just continue cutting some veggies. Also, he was still pantsless.

Nico returned a minute later with some dark grey sweatpants in his hands. It took him a moment to find Levi, but when he noticed him behind the counter he smirked.

“So, that’s a sight I didn’t expect to see today,” Nico commented as he watched Levi prepare their food in his undies. He still wore his sweater but seeing him standing there without his pants just did something to Nico.

“Well, me neither. If I had known that I would end up pantsless in your kitchen today, I would’ve chosen way sexier underwear, I promise,” Levi replied as he looked up from the cutting board in front of him, smirking at his friend.

Nico returned the smirk and got closer, leaning onto the counter with his elbows, looking up at the man in front of him, still holding onto the sweatpants in his hands.

“Soo, you still want these?” Nico asked, his brow arching up.

“Oh, I don’t know, do I?” Levi asked with a wink as he put the knife onto the counter, stemming one hand onto his waist.

Nico raised an eyebrow. With a swift motion, he swung around the counter, now standing in front of Levi. He was a little shorter than Nico, but he adored it. Just like he adored Levi’s curls and his glasses, that smile and the fact that he dressed like a grandpa at work.

“But you know what’s unfair?” Levi asked as stepped closer into Nico’s personal space.

“No, what?”

Levi smirked. “That I’m the only one here who misses a part of his clothing.”

“There are still my sweatpants,” Nico teased with a grin, placing his hands onto Levi’s hips.

“You sure _you_ want that?” Levi snickered.

“Not really,” Nico replied as he leaned down a bit, their noses almost touching. Levi smiled softly, his hands wandering over Nico’s chest to his broad shoulders.

“How does one IT guy look like this?” He murmured lost in thought. He was sure that Nico must be working out whenever he can. That man looked like he was purely made out of muscles. Like some Roman statue.

Nico chuckled and looked down with a bashful smile on his lips, his nose brushing Levi’s while doing so.

“I got into university with a basketball scholarship. And now I’m going on runs and work out a few times a week,” he explained shy, still avoiding eye contact.

“A basketball scholarship, huh? That’s impressive. Do you still play?” Levi asked as he gently placed his finger under Nico’s chin, lifting up his face so he was looking at him again, the faint blush on his cheeks more visible now.

“Sometimes, with a few buddies of mine,” Nico said. “Maybe you could come along some time. Only if you want to, of course. I mean you don’t have to, it was just a thought–“

“I’d love to,” Levi whispered as he stroked Nico’s cheek with his thumb.

With one hand on Nico’s cheek and the other one still on his shoulder, Levi went up on his tiptoes, Nico holding him firm to keep his balance, and brushed Nico’s lips with his own.

The sensation of their lips touching was almost too much for Levi. It was just a small touch, but it made him want more. Much more. All he wanted to do was to kiss him like there was no tomorrow, to pull that sweatshirt over his head and to touch his warm skin, peppering kisses all over his body and touch every inch of his body with his hands. He wanted to know every inch of him. Wanted to know what made him smile, what made him giggle, what made him moan. What does he sound like moaning? Levi didn’t know, but he wanted to. He wanted to find out all these things and more.

And all that just because of a brush of their lips.

What would he want after they’d actually kisse–

Oh.

When Nico pulled him closer, he pressed his lips onto Levi’s, thus wiping out his brain. There was nothing Levi could think of, besides how good Nico’s soft lips felt on his’. Eagerly, he wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing their bodies together as Nico slipped his tongue into Levi’s mouth, rewarding him with a small moan from the shorter man. Only then Nico realized that Levi was still on the tips of his toes, so he pressed him against the counter, carefully pushing away the cutting board before he grabbed Levi by his hips to lift him up and set him down on the countertop.

With a surprised yelp, Levi shortly broke away from the kiss, just to look into Nico’s dark eyes. He was grinning at him and Levi couldn’t suppress the faint giggles coming out of his mouth.

“Wow,” he breathed, “that was really hot.” Nico chuckled as he stepped between his legs which Levi quickly wrapped around Nico’s hip to keep him close. He leaned his forehead against Nico's and smiled, stroking the other man’s cheek.

“And you’re really cute,” Nico purred as he ran his hand through Levi’s curls. They were soft and fluffy, and Nico could run his hand through them all day. Just like he could kiss him all day. Or hold him. Or just touch him.

Closing his eyes to savor this moment, Levi brushed his nose against Nico’s and gently fondled the back of his neck.

“So,” Nico began, “do you think we’ll be doing any cooking today?” He asked with a smirk.

Levi laughed softly.

“Maybe later. As in, much later,” he whispered before he kissed Nico again slowly, not wanting to rush anything on this lazy Sunday.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! A fluffy fic! If you liked it, I'd be very happy about a comment :)
> 
> My tumblr is [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) and you can come over if you wanna talk or have a prompt!!


End file.
